Sorcerer
male-sorcerer.jpg|Male Sorcerer 1 male-2-sorcerer.jpg|Male Sorcerer 2 male-3-sorcerer.jpg|Male Sorcerer 3 male-4-sorcerer.jpg|Male Sorcerer 4 female-sorcerer-1.jpg|Female Sorcerer 1 female-2-sorcerer.jpg|Female Sorcerer 2 female-3-sorcerer.jpg|Female Sorcerer 3 "Sorcerers are arcane masters of draconic conjuration who invoke destructive elemental forces to crush their enemies. They channel the primal fabric of nature to rain fiery death on an opponent or protect themselves with an earthen barrier. Versatility and foresight are their assets in combat as they can adapt their fighting style to exploit the weaknesses of their adversaries. Sorcerers brandish wands or staves in combat but their true weapon is their incomparable offensive magic." - Character Creation Basic Sorcerer Overview Strengths *AOE *Excellent DPS *Excellent Healing *Defensive buff *Ranged attack *Highest charged attack of all the classes Weakness *Cloth armor *Low HP *Low defenses Weapons *Two-handed Staves *Wands & Amulets Stat Distribution As a Sorcerer, there are two popular build paths players follow depending on their playstyle: Dragon Affinity for sustained damage, or Ferocity for burst damage potential. *''' Strength: Increased Physical Damage *Constitution: Increased Health Points *Ferocity: Increased Critical Hit Chance *'''Intelligence: Increased Magical Damage *Focus: Increased Percentage of Physical Damage *'Charisma: Increased Dragon's Summoning Time and Basic Attributes' *'Dragon Affinity: Increased Percentage of Magical Damage' Path 1 (PvE) Your priority stat is Dragon Affinity. Intelligence should also be kept at a competitive level for the higher magic damage and magic defense per point ratio it provides. If you often find yourself fighting large crowds of mobs, consider putting a few points in Constitution. Path 2 (PvE/PvP) Your priority stat is Intelligence. Ferocity should also be kept at a competitive level for the extra magic damage, higher crit chance, and higher crit damage. Sorcerer Skills Many beginner Sorcerers struggle in combat because their initial AoE abilities not only require a point blank melee range to be effective, but also have a long recharge time (7-15 seconds). With clever chaining you can time your skills so that the mobs die before threatening your life, and your skills come off cooldown in time for the next round of fights. For group targets, blast mobs with Fiery Dragon's Breath then freeze them in place with the Zero Dimension combo. You can escape out of melee range with Teleport before they unfreeze. For single targets, you can still kill efficiently via the use of your Frost Arrow snare and Arcane Missile/Water Blast progression skills. With the right pet, most enemies will not be able to get to you before they die. Because of Sorcerers focus all their magical abilities into potent offensive combat, they severely lack in both physical and magical defense. In combat, your only goal is to kill your targets before they reach you; if they otherwise, the resulting onslaught will cause fatal damage. You can increase your survivability a little by having a dragon with skills that allow self-healing (boosted by Intellect) or buff defense. Sorcerers absolutely excel in groups. Their AoEs add significant DPS and their range crowd control abilities are unmatched. Sorcerers can also put out massive healing because of their high Intellect. When there is a tank in the group to keep mob aggro, you can sit back and fire off all you have, showering the field with fireworks. Recommended Skill Chains "Arcane Missiles" Chain "The Waterbombs" Chain "Frost Skill" Chain "Zero Space" Chain "Thunder" Chain "Earthquake" Chain Information pulled from Dragon's Prophet Europe Wikia. Sorcerer Combo Attacks Sorcerers start out with Arcane Missile and Water Missile bound to the left and right mouse buttons, respectively. With skill combos, it is important to notice that the combo "help" section in the game interface auto-updates with your assigned hotkey for each skill. Arcane Missile Combo Water Missile Combo Frost Bolt Combo Ground Fissure Combo Zero Dimension Combo Sorcerer Dragon Development *Healing: Lightwell & Downpour or Life calling, in that order (you really need 2) *Buff: Dragon INT or Dragon CON recommended (int for extra dmg / healing or con for more hp) *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) (absolutely required) *Precognition: Can save you from abilities that would one hit kill you. Required on some bosses. You really need two healing spells compared to others, you will be using them alot and sometimes need to stack them. Int or con really help with solo, int gives more dmg and con will give you almost double the hp. de:Zauberer Category:Classes Category:Sorcerers Category:Character